Walking around
by borntofly-butstill-unwritten
Summary: Just a normal day in Rosseville, right? (spies) Litlle bit of Zammie.


**I don`t own any of the characters**

* * *

2:00PM. Roseville Virginia.

Two teenagers talk loudly about the shop`s clothes, a mother tries to calm down her child, an old man eats a burrito sitting on a bench, and a young woman is walking alone near the gazebo. All this, people can notice. What they fail to notice is that the same young woman exchanges a significant look with one of the teenagers, gives a candy to the baby and picks up a can left by the old man.

This young woman `s name: Cameron Ann Morgan, aka "The Chameleon".

She continues walking down the street, losing herself along the crowd. The teenagers keep talking loudly but this time the enter a the town`s pharmacy, "Abrams and Son"; the baby eats happily his candy while his mother talks through her phone; the old man finishes eating the burrito but stays there, watching the people go by.

Some blocks away from the gazebo, where the old man and the mother with her baby are, the same young woman gets in a movie theater. She searches for something in the dark, apparently she founds it because she goes confidently and sits beside a young man, probably the same age. He takes the can smoothly and then smirks, she sees this last thing thanks to the screen´s light.

The teens in the pharmacy talk to a guy, same age as them, on the counter. One of the teens, a dark haired girl with piercing blue eyes and a face that belongs in a fashion magazine, looks around and separates from the group. The other, a girl with dark hair, glowing cappuccino skin and caramel-colored eyes keeps talking to the guy.

In the movies a pair is holding hands, nothing unusual but the things they say to each other when no one else notices.

-No tails?

The young woman smiles proudly.

-No even the slightest one.

-Good.

The teens leave "Abrams and Son", put on their sunglasses and go to a food store near by. There, they talk about the weather, the places the played when they were younger and gossip, changing some names so no one could understand.

Cameron´s stomach growls. She ignores it but it insists.

-You didn't eat after 9am.

The surprise in her face is well-hidden, if there´s any. He smirks and hands her a bag of M&Ms.

-Spy- he says simply.

She doesn't reply, just takes some chocolates and eats them.

* * *

4:00PM. Roseville Virginia.

The young pair leaves the cinema hand by hand. A man with a mustache is buying a newspaper two buildings away. The other teens are three buildings away on the other the way. A woman in a business suit is talking over the phone across the street. The young woman turns to the young man next to her.

-Kiss me.

-Gallagher girl, you flatter me, but I don't think-

She draws closer.

-Do it.

His dark eyes glow with worry nevertheless he does as he is told. The kiss starts slow, both very aware of their surroundings and then their hormones take control. By the time they separate, the other teens aren't anywhere around, the guy with the mustache is entering the town´s pharmacy and the woman in the business suit is walking around still talking.

-See you around Zach.

Then, the Chameleon disappears in the crowd. The young man turns around and leave.

-Till next time.- says to himself.

The young woman enters a white van. The driver´s seat is occupied by a blond haired girl with brown eyes who starts the vehicle. Cameron Morgan smiles to the other teenagers in the car, the same that were in the streets, they smile back.

The young man realizes something; rather that he is missing something. He shakes his head, moves forward and then smiles to himself.

The girls take the can and high-five each other. Minutes later they arrive at a great ancient mansion. The four teens go through magnificent halls and paths to finally get to their chamber. There, they change their attires. Cameron notices something but before she has the chance to put the little paper away, the other three take it. The model-like girl reads out loud, the caramel-colored eyed girl struggle with the Chameleon and the petite blond tries to calm them down.

_I`ll see you walking around _

_-Z_

-Do you think he noticed?

-Do you mean about the member of the Circle that was eating the burrito?

Cameron shakes her head.

-The thing they left in the pharmacy?

-I meant his mother`s signal to shoot the man that was beside us before we kissed.

The girls search in each other`s eyes looking for answers.

-He did- they say in unison.

* * *

**A/N: Like it, love it, hate it, feel indiferent about it? Please leave your review**


End file.
